


Glowing orange

by Amber_Eyes_and_One_Sad_Smile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Eyes_and_One_Sad_Smile/pseuds/Amber_Eyes_and_One_Sad_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're Dave Strider, and you've just had a really stressful day at school. Slipping into your usual spot with your friends, under the shade of the tree in the school gardens, you decide to be a dumbass and smoke. In school. You aren't dumb; far from it. It's just that smoking calms you down. You never really smoke in school though; cool kids don't do that shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You're Dave Strider, and you've just had a really stressful day at school. Slipping into your usual spot with your friends, under the shade of the tree in the school gardens, you decide to be a dumbass and smoke. In school. You aren't dumb; far from it. It's just that smoking calms you down. You never really smoke in school though; cool kids don't do that shit. Also, your Bro would totally kick your ass if he knew. 

You turn to Sollux, the guy with the weird eye lmpediment that forced him to wear those crappy red and blue glasses. He's currently shaking a cigarette out of the packet he's got in his hand. You adjust your own super ironic shades - Egbert, you mean John, gave you these badboys a couple of years ago. Nice guy. You bite your lip. "Yo, Sol. Mind if I bum a couple of those?" You ask nonchalantly, motioning to the pack. He raises an eyebrow, putting the cigarette in his mouth. "You thmoke?" Oh yeah. Kid has a lisp too. You nod. "Yeah, just never in school, really." He shrugs, slipping two out of the pack and handing you them. You borrow his lighter, and put one in your mouth before lighting up. You inhale and immediately relax as the smoke floods your mouth. Exhaling, you notice John looking at you, his face contorted into a scowl. "Sup, Egderp?"  
He looks to you, eyes wide. "That's a bit obvious, don't you think?" He gestures to your cigarette, and you pull it back to your mouth to inhale again. "Egbert, your dad smokes a pipe. Don't be a bitch." He shifts uncomfortably, adjusting his glasses. "Well, yeah. But that's my dad! You're 15, Dave!" You exhale.  
"Old enough to know better than you, thats for sure." He bites his lip, nervous that you brought this up - your tough, shitty childhood compared to his vanilla-frosting-and-sprinkles one. Thankfully, Vriska saves the situation by pulling John to her and kissing his cheek, making some stupid hair dryer pun and everyone relaxes. You and Sollux continue to smoke. 

Until the shit hits the fan. "Yo, Hussie's coming." Vriska warns, motioning with her hand and alerting them to the headmaster marching toward them, a thunderous look on his face. You throw your cigarette away, your pale-as-milk face paling a bit more. You know the teacher's seen it. Being honest, you're trying not to cry at the minute because you know that they'll call your brother and he will - fuck. You don't even know what he'll do, and that's the worst part of it.

You remain stoic as your name's called, and you do the walk of shame respectfully, not yelling out profanity like one kid (Karkat) on his way to the headteacher's office. You wait quietly as they call your brother. This stressful day just got worse.


	2. Red

Walking up to the apartment block, you turn down the volume on the Skrillex blasting out of your headphones and look up to the Penthouse, particularly the roof, to see if there's a figure there.  
No. Good.  
You race into the lobby, taking the elevator instead of the stairs and then tapping your foot as it judders its way to the top. You turn the key in the lock of the apartment you share with Bro. And...Nothing.  
Where the fuck is he? Not on the roof, not in the apartment. You turn into the kitchen to look for a beverage, all caution dropped. You open the fridge and narrowly avoid the katana that was flung at you. It clatters to the ground, and you see a figure in the doorway. 

"Roof. Now." His brother flashsteps off. Dave bites back a groan, dropping his backpack onto the linoleum and picking up the sword before making his way to the rooftop to face an angry Bro Strider. 

You fight him for the first five minutes before giving up; you know you're not going to win. He's riled up and you made it worse by not getting home sooner. You drop your sword and he counters; immediately his is at your neck. You look up at him, his shades blocking his intense amber gaze. 

"Lil man. Why?" Dave looks up, surprised to not hear more of a bite in his brother's voice. He sounded...disappointed, instead of furious. He's confused, and shrugs. "I don't know."  
Bro's sword flashes, leaving a shallow cut down his left arm. "Wrong answer, kid." Dave bites back an angry retort and tries to stand.  
"Fuck off and leave me alone, it's my fucking choice to smoke!" Bro's eyes darken behind the shades and he leans down. "I'm not condoning your vices in this home." The Southern twang in his voice is back - he's definitely pissed off.  
"Why don't you try controlling my virtues then?" He forces out, and kisses the older Strider.  
Shit.  
Shiit.

You are Bro Strider, and you so weren't expecting anything like this.


End file.
